


I saw Jauney kissing Pyrrha Nikos

by the_hapless_ace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hapless_ace/pseuds/the_hapless_ace
Summary: Tired of seeing her two teammates acting like total dorks around her who won't smooch, Nora Valkyrie decides to lead a crusade with Beacon's newest holy order. The order of 'Get two repressed nerds to kiss, and possibly touch butts.' Their sacred crusade, make Arkos happen.





	I saw Jauney kissing Pyrrha Nikos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Folks, I wrote this story for a RWBY Tumblr blog that I'm a mod on. I felt really proud of the story, so I thought I'd share it.

Nora Valkyrie was a woman on a mission, no she was a sacred warrior on a grand quest. She was a holy Paladin in charge of a holy order of knights, who must crusade to reach their ultimate goal. This order of knights was Beacon’s one order of ‘Get two repressed nerds to kiss, and possibly touch butts.’ An order that was needed now more than ever.

The chosen crusaders to help Nora along on her righteous quest were Ruby Rose, a gifted speedster who wanted to see romance blossom. Weiss Schnee a warrior-princess from a frozen land, offering her services for reasons not yet clear. Blake Belladonna Beacon’s own resident ‘Ai no kunoichi’, who worked to see true love come to life. Yang Xiao Long high lady of the ‘Order of the sacred puns.’ Finally Lie Ren, best friend and sexiest man on Remnant.

With these great powers under her supervision the great quest will be answered, the prophecy fulfilled, and...

“Nora can you stop monologuing this isn’t a D&D campaign, and you’re not a DM.” Ren said stopping his eccentric partner.

“Ah, but Renny we’re about to finally have it happen!” Nora complained as she slumped her shoulders.  
“Don’t stop her, do go on about my pun order.” Yang grinned as they watched from their hiding place in JNPR’s huge walk-in closet.

“Why does your dorm have a huge closet? Our’s is barely a quarter of this size.” Weiss said changing the subject, she was a Schnee damnit! She should have a bigger closet.

“Shush! They’re coming!” Ruby said after checking her scroll’s friend tracker showing Jaune and Pyrrha were back from their training session. She was so happy to see the fruits of their labor come to fruition.

When Jaune and Pyrrha opened the door they both noticed a mistletoe above their doorway. Pyrrha tensed a little when she saw, but was surprised when she felt a kiss to her cheeks. “Heh tradition you know.” Jaune said before he looked to their beds, and saw both of their beds had mistletoe over them….

“Jaune, I think Nora may be a little to festive.” Pyrrha blushes while rubbing the back of her head. She was conflicted, yes she liked Jaune in a romantic sense, and touched that Nora would go through all of thisnfor her sake. Yet she also felt embarrassed that she was being so blatant now.

Without thinking Jaune just went to his bed, and laid on it. “Just ignore it Pyrrha I mean it’s one of Nora’s hairbrained schemes.” He shrugged not noticing the evil intent coming from the closest. All six of the closet’s inhabits felt varying degrees or rage, disappointment, and annoyance at him hand waving their hard work.

“Saw this coming.” Blake said hiding that she was the most disappointed that a ship wasn’t about to set sail anytime soon.

Yang was about to storm out and hit him, but stopped when she saw Pyrrha actually walk over to Jaune’s bed, and straddled him. Her eyes went from red to lilac again, her snark to a grin, and her fists were now thumbs up. “Go P-Money get your man.”

“Pyrrha?!” Jaune was surprised, and tried to get up only for Pyrrha to put her hands to his shoulders. “Wh-what are you doing?” His cheeks now growing as fishes as his partner’s hair.

“Like you said, its tradition Jaune.” Was all Pyrrha whispered before moving down until her lips met his. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute, her skin was on fire, and she felt so at peace now. Her first kiss, and with the boy she cared for so much.

Jaune didn’t know what to feel, Pyrrha was his best friend, the person who truly believed in him. He didn’t want to sully that bond they’d shared, but he couldn’t bring himself to break their kid. No he’d dare not break it, he only answered her kiss while deepening it.

“YES!” Nora screamed bursting out the door. “Finally!” The bomber laughed maniacally as her match making plan came to fruition. She only stopped in her tracks in the fact that Jaune, and Pyrrha didn’t acknowledge her. “Um, guys?”

“Let’s go Nora, I’m pretty sure these two have months of sexual tension to work through.” Yang laughed as she dragged the ginger away after she took down the mistletoe above the door.

The others followed suit, going to team RWBY’s dorm room. Ren would soon come back out to close, and lock JNPR’s dorm room door. Ruby Rose would come out later with a sign that says ‘Do not Disturb, Arkos in progress. Everyone who said they wouldn’t hook up owes Ruby Rose 50 Lien each.’


End file.
